


something about men in uniform

by hanorganaas



Series: 1 million words march drabble challenge [31]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, F/M, Military Kink, Military Uniforms, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which Elizabeth Weir has an obvious Millitary Kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something about men in uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **1_Million_Wods** using the prompt "Silk"

“Whatcha think dear?” John said. 

Elizabeth blinked. She expected John to wear a simple suit and tie, she was pleasently mistaken. He was decorated in uniform, “dress blues” they called it. Badges of honor decorating various parts of the jacket. Elizabeth’s mouth was dry as she pulled him by his black tie close to her. 

“Lizabeth,” John said huskily, “we have a banquet to go to.” 

Elizabeth smiled, running her fingers over the silky material. Eyes dark with lust and wonder.

“I know,” She whispered, “doesn’t mean I am not going to rip that uniform off you when it’s over.”


End file.
